Everything
by Nyan Nyan Soup
Summary: Judai needs O'Brien and O'Brien wants to give everything to Judai. (Porn Without Plot)


Night fell over Duel Academy and everyone headed in for the night, causing the island to grow completely silent. Other than the animals, the only thing that made a sound was the footsteps of Judai and O'Brien as they made their way back to the red dorm. Without a word between them, they walked up the stairs of the building to the second floor and stopped at Judai's door. They both stood there for a moment and looked everywhere except at each other. They spent the majority of the day together just hanging out on campus and, despite it getting late, neither of them really wanted that time to end.

Judai finally reached for the door handle and opened his door. O'Brien took that as his signal to leave, so he turned around to walk away, but stopped when he felt Judai grab his wrist. He glanced over his shoulder at the brunet, who couldn't even look at O'Brien. He simply felt Judai lightly tug on his wrist and he took that to mean Judai wanted him to come inside.

They both stepped into the dorm room and Judai quietly closed the door behind them. O'Brien wanted to say something, but had no idea what words to use, or even what it was that he wanted to say. The silence between just felt a bit too awkward.

Judai suddenly placed a hand on O'Brien's chest and leaned forward slightly. O'Brien simply stood still and didn't move. Judai hesitated for a moment before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against O'Brien's. There was no reaction from O'Brien at first and Judai was worried he was about to get rejected, but O'Brien slowly put his arms around Judai's waist and pulled the brunet closer, deepening the kiss.

It was strange at first. O'Brien wasn't sure what made Judai decide to kiss him, but he wasn't complaining. It felt nice after all. He just didn't know where they would go after the kiss ended. Judai, on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted, but now that he was trying to get it he became nervous. Would O'Brien want it too? There was no way to know until he pulled away, and so he did.

They were both blushing and O'Brien diverted his gaze, a bit too embarrassed to look Judai in the eyes. Judai wondered if O'Brien regretted the kiss, but when he attempted to back up he realized O'Brien didn't loosen his grip on Judai's waist. Judai took that to mean O'Brien didn't want the moment to end. So Judai reached his arms up and put them around the back of O'Brien neck. O'Brien finally looked at Judai again just in time for Judai to kiss him once more.

This one was even deeper than the first. To O'Brien it almost felt that Judai was in desperate need of something. Perhaps contact with another person, or some kind of love and affection. Maybe both. It did make sense. Judai had been keeping himself locked away for a while. He was getting better though and was finally leaving his room a bit. O'Brien was proud of him for that, but it was obvious there was a lot more that needed to be done and O'Brien wanted to help in any way possible. He wanted to comfort Judai as much as he could.

The two eventually pulled away from each other and they both let out a sigh. Judai had his head down and O'Brien couldn't see the expression on the brunet's face, which he was a bit thankful for since O'Brien himself was too embarrassed to look Judai in the face. He enjoyed the moment, sure, but it was nothing he'd ever done before and being so close with another person like that was nerve wracking for him.

"O'Brien…" Judai whispered in a quiet enough voice that the other male almost didn't hear him.

O'Brien didn't say anything back, he simply stared at Judai.

Without a response Judai didn't exactly know what words to use. He knew what he wanted to say, but he just simply couldn't find the words. And he doubted O'Brien would realize where he wanted things to go without him explicitly saying it. He had to say something, anything, that would get the message across. He didn't want to pass up the opportunity if it were possible to go through with it. Judai slid his hands down a bit to rest on O'Brien's shoulders and he hid his face in the crook of O'Brien's neck.

"I need you." Judai spoke.

"I'm right here." O'Brien assured him and placed a hand against the back of the brunet's head.

"N-no, I… I _need you_." Judai reiterated.

O'Brien took awhile to figure out exactly what Judai was trying to express, but then it dawned on him. The way the words escaped Judai's lips and what O'Brien felt Judai express through their second kiss, it was clear Judai craved intimacy between them. The idea of that was even more embarrassing to O'Brien. He couldn't believe Judai would want to do that with him. He certainly wasn't opposed to it, it was just… _embarrassing_.

"But… why me?" O'Brien asked.

Judai was silent for a bit before finding the best way to explain his feelings. "You're… Y-you're here for me. You're here right now. You're the one that keeps coming to check on me. You're the only one I actually want to see. You're the one I feel comfortable around. I want to be close to you a-and I want us to be closer. I want us to be _that_ close. Because that's how important you are to me, O'Brien."

O'Brien didn't respond right away, instead he simply took it all in. He didn't realize he meant that much to Judai. He had to admit he did care immensely about Judai. O'Brien wanted to make sure that he was okay and do anything he could for Judai. He was happy to know how Judai felt so he wanted to do whatever he could in return.

"Then whatever you want, Judai, just tell me and I'll give it to you." O'Brien promised.

Judai gripped at the front of O'Brien's shirt and looked at O'Brien with wide eyes before immediately putting his forehead against the other's shoulder, too nervous to look O'Brien in the face once he knew what he wanted to say.

"I-I… I want us… to sleep together." Judai muttered.

He was annoyed at himself for not being able to make it more clear, but given the context of the situation, O'Brien was able to understand what he meant anyway. O'Brien gently took Judai's hands off his shoulders and held them in his own. Judai looked back up at him and O'Brien leaned down just enough to kiss Judai. When they parted, O'Brien led them to the bed.

In a matter of minutes, both of them removed everything except their shirts as they kissed and ran their hands over each other. They sat on the bed in front of one another as O'Brien kissed along Judai's neck. The brunet let out a slight moan and O'Brien gently pushed him back so he was laying down on the bed with O'Brien on top of him.

Despite things moving forward, they both were still nervous. Not that either of them weren't ready, they just couldn't believe the other actually wanted to be with them in that way. They both wanted it and they were now so close to getting it.

O'Brien pushed up Judai's shirt and kissed down the brunet's chest while Judai shoved his hands in O'Brien's hair. Judai felt his breath hitch every time O'Brien's lips pressed against his skin. It was just such a soft, gentle feeling that Judai couldn't help but fall in love with it. With even more sweet touches, the two felt themselves growing impatient. They wanted even more and they wanted it from each other.

"O-O'Brien, p-put it in me. Please." Judai suddenly whispered.

O'Brien paused and looked up at Judai. There was a light blush on the brunet's cheeks and a look in his eyes that begged for O'Brien. He just couldn't refuse it.

"Okay." O'Brien responded.

The two fumbled around with preparation for some odd minutes before Judai was ready. Neither of them had ever done this before so all of it was new, but they wanted to make sure they got it right. After all, the sight of Judai lying beneath O'Brien with his legs spread and a deep blush across his face made O'Brien not want to make any mistakes at all. He leaned down and gave Judai a short kiss, rubbing his thumb against the brunet's cheek.

"Are you ready, Judai?" O'Brien asked.

Judai nodded. "Y-yeah."

O'Brien scooted closer and pressed his member against Judai's entrance. Judai held his breath as O'Brien pushed in as slowly as he could. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Judai by unintentionally being rough. Judai pulled one of his legs back to try giving O'Brien more room. He made it in a decent amount, but O'Brien felt like the whole thing would be too much right away for Judai, so he stopped where he was to begin pulling out.

"O-O'Brien." Judai called out.

"Sorry, maybe all of it at once isn't a good idea." O'Brien apologized.

Judai just nodded and O'Brien pulled out until just the tip was left. He slowly pushed back in again and Judai whimpered. O'Brien desperately wanted to go deeper right away. He was getting a hint of how good the inside of Judai felt around him and he wanted all of it immediately, but he had to take things step by step. He pushed Judai's other leg back and went in further than before, making Judai whimper again. He pulled out and back in a few more times, going deeper with each slow thrust until he was in as far as their bodies would allow them.

Pulling back out, the two of them knew it was finally the real start. O'Brien went at a slow and steady pace, one that made Judai relax once he got used to it, but the longer it stayed that way, the more Judai realized something. O'Brien was so _gentle_ and it was starting to drive him insane. O'Brien's thrusts may have been slow but they were deep and his hand just slightly graced the skin of Judai's hip. Judai couldn't help but moan and grasp at the pillow beneath his head with both hands.

Every time O'Brien thrusted in it was the most euphoric thing Judai ever felt. And when he pulled out it was the most excruciating feeling of emptiness. O'Brien would pause for a moment after pulling out too and it would make Judai want to beg for it back. The slowness of O'Brien's thrusts didn't help either. It was just all so good to Judai but it was like it was riding the line between too much and not enough all at once. He could feel every little thing since it was slow, but he knew there could be more if it were faster. More that he could beg for from O'Brien.

"M-more. O'Brien, please. I want… more of you." Judai muttered.

O'Brien looked up and froze for a split second before continuing. Judai wanted more. Of him. Of O'Brien. The way the words fell out of Judai's mouth made everything else disappear for O'Brien. Judai wanted him and he had to give it. He had to give Judai what he wanted. He had to give Judai everything he could offer.

His thrusts became faster, but he tried to remain as gentle as possible. Judai gripped harder on the pillow and moaned slightly with each thrust. It was getting closer, so close, but it wasn't quite there yet. Still, it was even better than before and he felt his mind going over the edge. All he could think about was the feeling that each thrust gave him. The euphoria of being filled and the longing of being empty. It was a cycle that he went through with perfect timing. He had to admit, O'Brien knew how to stay in rhythm.

"Judai, lift your leg up more." O'Brien suddenly said.

Judai was brought out of his cycle a bit to realize he got a tad too lost in it. He put a hand under his right thigh and and pulled his leg further back.

"S-sorry… It's too m-mu~uuch!" Judai loudly mumbled through his moans.

"Do we… need to stop?" O'Brien asked, slowing down a bit.

"N-no! No, no. Keep going! Don't stop, _please_." Judai begged.

O'Brien looked down at Judai's brown eyes. There was so much want and desire in them. They called out to O'Brien and he couldn't resist it. Judai arched his back a bit and O'Brien took the opportunity to lean forward, pressing his lips against Judai's neck. The brunet whimpered and moved his hands to put one in O'Brien's hair and the other desperately grasped at the back of his tank top. O'Brien's thrusts grew deeper and harder, making Judai's cries of pleasure even louder. He loosely wrapped his legs around O'Brien's waist and pulled the two of them closer to each other.

"O-O'Brien! O'Brien! O'Brien! Ah, aah! O'Brien~" Judai cried out.

Hearing his name called in such a lewd way was rather embarrassing to O'Brien, but he couldn't deny that it was satisfying to hear how he was making Judai feel. He had to give more, to give everything, to Judai. He needed to keep hearing those lovely sounds.

O'Brien pulled away just a bit and leaned back in to kiss Judai on the lips, the brunet moaning into the tender embrace. When O'Brien pulled away again to end it, he could see tears in the corners of Judai's eyes. He looked concerned for a moment, but Judai realized what the expression was about and smiled at O'Brien.

"D-don't worry. I'm just... feeling a lot right now. Keep going, okay?" Judai assured him.

O'Brien relaxed and nodded at Judai. He focused his attention back on the task at hand and sat up, feeling like he couldn't thrust well enough in the previous position. Judai wanted to hold onto O'Brien while they continued, but settled for going back to gripping at the pillow. O'Brien placed his hands on Judai's hips and continued his slow, but deep thrusts. This time around he put force behind each one that made Judai's head spin. It was still so gentle and yet so strong that Judai felt like he was losing himself. Every time O'Brien hit the furthest part in Judai that he could reach it made the brunet cry out in ecstasy, which was like music to O'Brien's ears. Thankfully the two of them were the only people in the dorm so Judai could be as loud as he wanted.

Even O'Brien felt like he was starting to lose himself. The feeling inside Judai was too amazing and his sounds echoed in O'Brien's head. He had to force himself to stay at the same rhythm and not get ahead of himself. He just wanted to give Judai as much as possible and he could tell he was getting close to that point. He sped up just a bit and Judai wiggled underneath him. The way Judai looked was beautiful to O'Brien. His brown hair was a mess and his eyes were shut tight. His mouth was agape, his cheeks were splashed with a red tint, and he clung onto the pillow beneath him as if his life depended on it. His chest quickly raised and fell with his heavy breathing, which was interrupted by moans whenever O'Brien thrusted deep inside him. O'Brien wanted to hear it get louder. He wanted Judai to cry out his name so that he was the only thing in Judai's world.

O'Brien thrusted faster and just a bit more rougher to the point that Judai gasped. He tried to hold back his louder noises, but he quickly forfeited and let everything escape his throat.

"A-a-ahhh! O-O'Briee~en! Ah! Ah! Aaah!" Judai moaned out with such volume that it filled the room.

O'Brien felt everything inside him boil over the edge and he let out a grunt as he came inside Judai, who tensed up at the feeling of it pouring into him. O'Brien's head felt fuzzy and he stopped moving as he hung his head and panted.

Everything stopped for Judai, but he wanted more. It was obvious O'Brien was done though and he wasn't about to ask for more than he could get. But still, he'd gotten so close to coming too but he wasn't quite there yet. He slid a hand down and placed two fingers against himself, slowly stroking up and down his member. His body felt too strange after O'Brien finished though, so he couldn't put much effort into it. Not to mention the fact that he kept feeling himself twitch over how close he was that he kept having to pause.

The fuzziness in O'Brien's head cleared and he let out a deep sigh as he noticed Judai continued to make near silent whimpers. His eyes trailed down until he realized where Judai's hand was. Judai still hadn't come yet. He couldn't just let Judai try to finish by himself, that would be too unfair. O'Brien slowly pulled himself out of Judai and the brunet whined a bit over the sudden emptiness. A bit of what was in Judai started to spill out and onto the bed sheets, but neither of them were worried about it yet.

"Let me help." O'Brien offered and gently placed a hand over Judai's fingers.

"Mn… you don't need to." Judai protested.

"But it's only fair." O'Brien replied.

Judai hesitated before moving his hand away. Almost immediately O'Brien knew what he wanted to do and moved his free hand underneath Judai's shirt. The brunet shuddered at the touch and tensed up when O'Brien's hand slid over one of his nipples. His other hand thumbed against the base of Judai's member and Judai felt a pulse of pleasure throughout his entire being as O'Brien gently rubbed both parts of his body. Judai shoved a hand in his own hair and tightly gripped at it to try keeping himself under control while his other one gripped at the wrist of O'Brien's higher up hand. After everything he already felt, this was just too much.

O'Brien's hand around Judai's member slid up higher and slowly stroked it from the base all the way to underneath the head. Judai whimpered as O'Brien's thumb finally graced his tip and O'Brien lightly rolled his thumb over it before going back down to stroke the shaft. His other hand gently squeezed Judai's nipple between his fingers, making the brunet moan again. Judai kicked his legs just a bit and clenched his toes, trying desperately to hold things back. He knew if he came then O'Brien would stop and he wanted everything to keep going for as long as possible, no matter how crazy it drove him.

Judai suddenly gasped and his brown eyes widened as one of O'Brien's hands gently pulled on his nipple while he used the palm of his other hand to rub against Judai's balls. He couldn't hold it back anymore. It became too much for Judai to handle and he couldn't stop it. His grip on O'Brien's wrist tightened and he let out a moan as he came in O'Brien's hand, most of it getting on his stomach and shirt. As Judai panted and relaxed underneath O'Brien, the other male leaned forward and brushed Judai's bangs aside to kiss him on the forehead. Judai lazily put his hands over O'Brien's shoulders.

"Feels funny, huh?" O'Brien commented.

Judai nodded. "Y-yeah…"

"You need a minute?" O'Brien asked.

Without a word, Judai nodded again.

"When you're good we need to clean up, okay?" O'Brien advised.

Once more Judai nodded.

In the morning, Judai slowly opened his eyes and let out a groan. He hadn't even moved and he already felt pain. He let himself lay there for a few minutes longer before trying to roll over, but something was in his way. Looking over his shoulder, he saw O'Brien fast asleep with his arm over Judai's waist. The brunet rubbed his head and sat up, realizing just how much his lower back hurt.

He looked back at O'Brien again and realized both of them were just in their underwear. That's right, they had to clean everything up after last night. He wasn't looking forward to having to go get the laundry. Still, the peaceful look on O'Brien's face as he slept was enough to make Judai not care about anything else. The brunet brushed aside a bit of O'Brien's hair and stroked his cheek. Apparently that was enough to wake him since O'Brien's eyes slowly opened.

"Mn, morning." He muttered.

"Morning." Judai replied.

O'Brien began sitting up and Judai moved his hand away. O'Brien put his arm back around Judai's waist and pulled the brunet close, surprising Judai just a bit. O'Brien placed his other hand on Judai's back and Judai put his arms around O'Brien in return.

"You okay?" O'Brien asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Pretty sore, but it's not a big deal." Judai answered.

"Sorry about that." O'Brien said.

Judai suddenly cupped O'Brien's face in his hands. "Hey, don't apologize. It's really not a problem."

"Sor-"

Judai cut O'Brien off by kissing him and he froze for a moment before deepening the kiss. O'Brien took one of Judai's hands in his own and intertwined their fingers. Judai then pulled away and the two stared at each other for a moment.

"I love you." Judai told him.

"I love you too, Judai." O'Brien responded with a smile.


End file.
